wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Carver
is the fictional TV host of the Jimmy Carver Show in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. He was voiced by Tom Keegan Wolfenstein II The New Colossus Jimmy Carver, after the public execution of William J. Blazkowicz, Carver invited to have 'Terror Billy's' executioner; general Irene Engel invited to be interviewed on his show, in Hollywood. This act effectively gave the resistance an opportunity to seize the Ausmerzer, and kill Engel. He had also brought Die Käfer to play in the breaks of the interview. During the interview, he was unaware that resistance had infiltrated the studio, and taken over the Ausmerzer, and had now come to kill Engel. As the interview went on Jimmy asked the question, what was it like to kill Blazkowicz?, it was a question that Engel, replied on telling of how they are safe from him, as well as the lie that she was avenging her daughter; Sigrun. He asked Engel about such questions as how she maintained her physique, her feelings for Sigrun, etc. at the end of the interview, Jimmy thanks Engel for agreeing to answer his questions in English, as his German was "not ready for Prime Time"(Id est: "Changeover Day"). Engel then sternly warns him that he would do his next interview in German with the implication that there would be severe consequences if he does not do so. Seconds later, he saw Blazkowicz coming down the lift. Sensing danger, he stepped back, yelling in fear, feebly attempting to alert security guards to Blazkowicz's presence, to no avail. But fortunately for him, Blazkowicz only charged at Engel, before any repercussions could take place, and Carver could only watch in horror as Engel was stabbed to death. Afterwards he fled in fear as the studio was taken over by the resistance, and fled the area as he was going to be targeted by the Second American Revolution. It is unknown what happens to him after the liberation of the US, it is possible that he resumes his career as a TV host in the media platform of the reborn US or retires permanently. It is highly assumed he would be more comfortable with the prospect of the successful Second American Revolution as he can speak English freely without fear of prosecution. Personality and Relationships Carver was careerist, and would do many things to ensure his career went further than his rivals. He was shown to be poor in understanding German, as he finds little to do his revision. He also seems to care more on his appearance as Engel pointed out he had something on his chin, and was devastated over this as it was just after the break. Grace saw him as a Nazi ass kisser, and Engel saw him as lazy; indicating he is not well liked by anyone. His reaction to Engel's death suggests that he is incapable of stomaching the spilling of blood. Category:Americans Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Collosus characters Category:Traitors of Country Category:Characters Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Males